Surprise
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: the Akatsuki, and especially 2 members in particular, are in for a something they never counted on.  rated M for Hidan's mouth especially.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Amaya stood over the bed as she watched her boyfriend sleep peacefully. A sound sleeper, it was one of the only times he wasn't being loudmouthed or killing somebody as a sacrifice in the name of Jashin, or practicing one of his rituals. It was the only time he was actually quiet. She paced back and forth a while, considering a way to tell him. She stopped for a minute, looking at him again, when he stirred slighlty. He rolled over and flopped his arm over onto her side of the bed. He opened his eyes to find her standing next to the bed, looking down at him. She'd clearly not expected him to wake up. He groaned a little and rolled back over onto his back.

"Amaya, what're you doing next to the bed and not in the bed?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. You're usually such a sound sleeper." she said.

"Well, ya know, I didn't feel you next to me, so it just kind of woke me up." he said.

"Yeah. Sorry." she said again, averting her gaze, her crimson eyes now looking to the ground.

"What're you doin anyway?" he asked, now sitting up on the bed.

"Nothing." she replied, as she turned her back.

"Hey, something's up. You're acting all weird." he said, as he stood, walking over to her.

"What's going on? Are you pissed at me or something?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, her crimson eyes still looking down at the ground.

"No, that's not it. I love you so much." she said.

"What? Well, spit it out. Come, on, babe. You can tell me. It's just me." Hidan said, looking more than a little relieved. She bit down on her lip with her small pointy teeth.

"It's okay. It's nothing." she said, "I just need some air. I'm going to take a walk. Don't worry about it. I'll be back." Hidan watched her walk away, still questioning her odd behavior.

Konan sat on the bed in the room that belonged to Pain and herself. She knew that Pain was in his office at the moment, and she knew he would be for a while, doing paperwork. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid of how he would feel about the whole situation. She knew she had to tell him, though. She didn't want to just barge into his office and tell him, but she didn't want to wait, either. She stood and walked to the door. She walked down the hall to Pain's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes? I'm very busy." came Pain's deep voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Konan." Konan said quietly.

"Konan. Come in." Pain said. She opened the door and entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Pain, I need to talk to you about something." Konan said, taking a seat. Her voice was shaky.

"What is it?" Pain asked, in his eternally calm voice. His attention was now completely on her.

"Well, Pain. I need to tell you that..." her voice trailed off, leaving her sentence unfinished, and she looked down at the ground.

"Konan. What is it?" Pain asked, fixing his eyes on her face, "Konan, look at me and talk to me." She looked up at him, her her orange eyes meeting his, and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." she said quietly.

"What?" Pain said, standing up. Konan looked to the ground again.

"You're certain?" he asked. Konan nodded.

"And It's mine?" he asked.

"Of course it's yours, Pain. There is no one else." Konan said. Pain walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"How long?" he asked.

"I've only known since I took the test this morning. I think I'm only a few weeks along." she said.

"Konan, we'll deal with this however we need to. Leave me to my work, now. We'll tell the others later." he said.

"Yes." Konan said quietly, leaving Pain's office.

Amaya walked through the forest around the hideout. What would she do now? She had to tell him, but what would he do when she did? A noise in the bushes made her jump, not something that normally would, but she was jumpy. She looked in the direction of the noise, but there was nothing. She turned back around again to find herself looking at a Leaf Village Ninja.

"Rare to find a single Akatsuki wandering alone." the ninja remarked.

"I'm not defenseless, you know." Amaya said, bringing her hands together in front of her, ready to make the hand signs for her justsu.

"Are you going to tell me about your Akatsuki buddies or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" the Leaf Ninja asked.

"Try it." Amaya said. She would have been okay had another Leaf Ninja not came out of the bushes and grabbed her from behind, holding her in place. The other ninja jumped towards them and gave Amaya a roundhouse kick to the stomach, sending her sliding across the ground. Any other time, Amaya would have been back on her feet and fighting back, but this time, she was so distraught that she froze, unmoving. That was the time a scythe, one she recognized all too well, came out of nowhere, slicing the 2 Leaf Ninja and knocking them off of their feet. Hidan stepped out of the bushes.

"I'm going to get rid of you bastards quickly. I'm just going to rip you apart now, and not even use you in my ritual. You just made the biggest mistake attacking her, you understand?" Hidan said, and with that, he drew his scythe across both of their necks, decapitating them both in one fell swipe. He then turned to Amaya. He walked over to her and knelt down to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. She was trembling. He didn't get it. He couldn't see any visible injuries, and he'd never seen her this scared in a fight.

"I... I... No. I don't know." was all she could manage.

"You look okay." he said. Her breaths quickened, as if in panic.

"Take me back to the hideout. I need to see Rin." she said. Hidan picked her up and carried her through the woods back to the hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

All of the Akatsuki, sitting in the main area of the hideout, turned their attention to Hidan and Amaya as they entered the hideout. Sasori, looked up from the puppet he had been making adjustments too, Deidara looked up from the clay he had been molding, Rin looked up from the medical book she had been studying, Kisame looked away from his sword which he had been polishing, Itachi looked over at them, both of Zetsu's halves turned their attention to them, Kakuzu momentarily looked up from his accounting book, Kin turned her attention momentarily from Kakuzu to them, and Tobi temporarily stopped pestering Deidara to pay attention to them. Rin stood up right away, sensing that something was wrong. She brushed a few strands of her long, brown, hair out of her face as she walked over to them, concern in her bright green eyes.

"What is going on with you 2 now?" Kin asked, narrowing her orange eyes as she looked at them brushing a strand of her raven hair out of her face.

"What's going on?" Rin asked as Hidan gently let Amaya down to stand on the ground.

"Rin, I need you to do a medical examination on me." Amaya told her. Rin could hear the panic in Amaya's voice, yet she didn't seem to be injured at all.

"Sure, okay. I'll just take you back you the infirmary." Rin said, still a little confused. Hidan started to follow, but Amaya said, "It's okay. Stay here. We'll be back." Hidan watched them as they walked down the corridor.

"What's going on, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know." Hidan said, looking just as puzzled as the others.

Rin ran some tests and Amaya waited to hear the results.

"You're pregnant. That's why you were so concerned, wasn't it?" Rin said.

"Yeah." Amaya said.

"Everything's fine. There was no damage to the baby. It's fine." Rin said, smiling. Amaya sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Rin." she said. She layed her hand on her stomach. "Can you tell how far along I am?"

"A bout 5 weeks." Rin answered, "How long have you known?"

"Only since this morning." Amaya said.

"It's Hidan's I take it." Rin said. Amaya nodded.

"Does he know?" Rin asked. Amaya shook her head.

"You have to tell him. Want me to send him back here so you can?" Rin said. Amaya nodded. Rin left the room. Not long after, Hidan came walking into the room.

"What's going on, Amaya?" he asked as he walked over to her. She took a deep breath.

"Hidan, I'm pregnant." she said.

"What? Pregnant?" Hidan said, a shocked look on his face.

"And it's mine?" he asked after being silent for a moment.

"No, it's Pain's. Of course it's yours!" she said, sarcastically.

"Alright, aliright. Calm down." he said, putting his hands out in front of him defensively.

"This is f***ing great! I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to have a child to carry out and spread the worship of Jashin!" he said, hugging Amaya and kissing her on the head. That was when it finally dawned on him as to why Amaya had been acting the way she had all day.

"Hey, you were worried about the baby, weren't you? That's why you were panicking like that, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, but the baby is fine. Rin said everything is fine." Amaya said, smiling.

"That's good. So, how long?"

"Rin said I'm probably about 5 weeks along. But, I've only known since this morning." she answered. After a moment, she said, "I guess Pain should know about this. He is our leader, you know."

"Pain can go f*** himself." Hidan said.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, anyway. And so will everybody else. It's not like you can keep a baby a secret. Or a child." she said. Hidan sighed.

"You're right." he said, as they both left the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Hey, any of you seen Pain?" Hidan asked, as he and Amaya entered the main area of the hideout, where the other members of the Akatsuki were sitting.

"Pain?" Deidara said.

"Yeah, Pain. You know, the pin cushion we call a leader?" Hidan answered.

"I know who Pain is hmm." Deidara said.

"I haven't seen him or Konan all day. But, I'm not their babysitter." Kin said.

"Well, I guess we should tell them then. And we'll tell our leader whenever he decides to show his ugly ass face." Hidan said. Amaya nodded, grinning slightly at Hidan's comment about their leader.

"Amaya is pregnant." Hidan said, grinning widely.

"What?" Deidara said.

"You're kidding, right?" Kin said.

"No, they're serious." Rin chimed in, grinning slightly. Kisame stood and walked over to them, looking from Amaya to Hidan and back again. Amaya looked up at him, blinking her crimson eyes.

"Kisame senpai." she said. Kisame reached down and patted her on the head, a slight smile coming across his face. Amaya smiled, too. Tobi came running over to them.

"Yay! Baby!" he said, hugging Amaya. Just then, Pain and Konan entered the hideout.  
"There you are, sir. Amaya and Hidan have been looking for you." Rin said. Pain and Konan both stopped and looked at Hidan and Amaya.

"This had better be important." Pain said, "I'm very busy."

"Oh, it's important." Hidan said, smirking.

"Amaya is pregnant." Rin blurted out, "Oh. Sorry. I should have let you tell him. I got carried away." Amaya just smiled at her. Pain narrowed his eyes. The expression that came across Konan's face was as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"What the hell is her problem?" Hidan asked. Pain looked at Konan, then back at Hidan and Amaya.

"Konan, would you like to tell them or should I?" he said.

"What now?" Kin asked.

"Tell us what?" asked Rin.

"I... I'm pregnant, as well." Konan said.

"No way hmm!" Deidara said.

"Yay! Babies!" Tobi said, hugging Konan.

"That's... weird." Amaya said, looking as if she was still processing the information.

"Well, what's the chances?" Hidan said. Konan just walked away, visibly shaken. Pain looked at the others for a moment, then followed after Konan.

"That really is kind of weird." Rin said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kin said.

"My thoughts exactly, dear." Kakuzu said to Kin.

"Well, Konan definitely seems freaked out about it hmm." Deidara said.

"Well, it is a little freaky. But, weirder things have happened." Amaya said.

"I want to be the first to tell you congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys." Rin said.

"Thanks." Amaya said, lightly (affectionately) punching her friend's shoulder.

A few hours later, Amaya took a walk, to the Tenchi Bridge, to a place she was very familiar with. As a matter of fact she could probably make the trek in her sleep. She arrived at her father's grave, a place she visited often, usually weekly, if she was near enough to get there somewhat quickly. She would sit and talk to him. She wasn't sure whether there was anything else besides this world, if he could even hear her from somewhere else, wherever souls go, or whether he was just a corpse in the ground, deaf to his words. At Hidan's suggestion, she thought it was worth trying. There was nothing for her to lose. If there was some other plane of existence after death, he would be able to hear her, she would be able to speak to him. So, she had been going to his grave and speaking to it ever since. She knelt down in front of the grave.

"Daddy. I just wanted to talk to you, to tell you something really important. I'm pregnant. I don't know what you would think of Hidan. Maybe you'd like him, maybe you wouldn't. But, the Momochi bloodline is going to be carried on. I hope you'd be proud of me, and not disappointed. I'm doing the best I can without you here to guide me. I'm sorry we never even got to meet each other. I wish so much that you could be here when your grandchild is born. It's bad enough that I never got to meet you, but, now your grandchild will never get that chance, either. But, I'll make sure he or she knows who you were. I promise." A tear trickled down her face as she finished her words. She then felt some water drip onto her head and realized that it was also starting to rain. She didn't care, though. She liked the rain and she wanted a few more minutes with her father's grave. Another tear ran down her face, but was hidden by the rain.

"Hey." she heard a voice behind her, a voice she knew very well. She turned around to see Hidan.

"Hidan. Did... did you follow me?" she asked.

"I know you come here all the time. I just didn't want you wandering by yourself. You could get attacked again." Hidan said, kneeling down and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It was a lucky hit. They caught me off guard. It won't happen again. Don't worry about that." Amaya said. Hidan smiled.

"Maybe, but you really shouldn't be out here in the rain. It'd be really bad if you got sick." he said. Normally, Amaya would have given him trouble, but she knew he was right. It could put the baby in danger if she got sick. And she was feeling weak. She didn't have the strength to argue with him for once.

"Okay." she said, letting him help her to her feet. She pulled her cloak tightly to her to help herself keep warm, and leaned against Hidan as they walked back to the hideout. They got back to their room and she took off her slightly damp Akatsuki cloak, hanging it on a hook. She stretched her arms and yawned, laying down on the bed. After a moment, she felt Hidan lay next to her and, wrapping his strong arms around her. She yawned again, bearing her small, pointed shark like teeth. She snuggled up to Hidan's muscular body and closed her eyes.

Pain found Konan in the room that belonged to the 2 of them.

"Konan, what was that about?" he asked, a hint of concern in his usually unemotional voice.

"It... it was nothing. I just... it's just really weird. Don't you think?" she said, her orange eyes fixed on him.

"It's really not that odd. There are probably millions of women in the world who are with child right now." he said, his usual tone returning to his voice.

"But, both of us, in the same organization, at the same time?" she said.

"If all 4 of the girls in this organization were all pregnant at the same time, then, yes, I would say that was a little weird. Knowing Hidan and Amaya, it was only a matter of time before he got her pregnant. And as far as us, it really isn't much of a shock, either." he said. A faint smile crossed her face.

"Yes. Of course. You're right, as usual. Thank you for helping me see some sense." she said. He grinned and kissed her lips.

"Good to see your mind is at ease." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

**()Suzu Himura is my sister's oc, & Kazumi Kurosawa is my oc. fyi.**

3 Months Later

Amaya opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. She looked at the bed beside her, but seeing it empty, she remembered that Pain had sent Hidan on a mission. She groaned and rolled over, sitting up in bed. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her like a brick. She clutched her stomach and ran to the adjoining bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She then sat back against the wall, leaning her head back and shutting her eyes, hoping it may help even a little. She could hear footsteps in the bedroom.

"Hey, Amaya! Baby, are you here?" She heard a familiar voice. At first she didn't say anything, just sat there in silence.

"Amaya! Where are you?"

"I'm in here." she finally answered. Not long after, Hidan entered the room.

"What the... Amaya, babe, what's wrong? Jesus, I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have told that leader to shove his mission..."

"No. Hidan. It's okay. I'll be okay." she said, cutting him off from finishing his sentence. Hidan knelt down beside her.

"I think I'm alright." she said, opening her eyes and letting Hidan help her to her feet, and lead her back out in the bedroom. They could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, approaching the room, then, Kisame appeared in the doorway. He looked them over.

"Is Amaya alright?" he asked.

"What?" Hidan asked, a bit surprised.

"Is she alright?" he asked again.

"Yeah, she's fine. Don't worry about it." Hidan said. Kisame narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's okay, Kisame. I'll be fine. It's just a little morning sickness, that's all." she assured him.

"Well, I'll be here if you need me." Kisame told her before walking away.

"You sure you're alright? You don't look too good." Hidan said.

"What?" Amaya said, narrowing her crimson eyes at him and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I didn't mean... I just meant you don't look in real good shape. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you don't look real healthy. I mean, you look really worn out, is all." Hidan said.

"What, I'm not good enough for you now? Well, guess what, this is your fault!" she snapped, immediately after, bringing her hand to her mouth, "I'm so sorry, Hidan. I didn't mean to... I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it." he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, smiling at her, "You know yelling doesn't bother me. Hell, Kakuzu yells at me all the time and do you see me crying? Hell, no." She smiled back at him.

"Thanks." she said, brushing a strand of her raven hair out of her face.

Later that day

The Akatsuki were sitting in the main area of the hideout, all except Pain who was in his office working on something. Hidan would sometimes feel the slight bump that was Amaya's stomach.

"I can't believe our baby is growing in there." he said. He seemed almost in awe and so proud at the same time. Konan was trying to nap on the couch, trying to ignore the sound of Deidara and Sasori playing a game. Tobi was sitting next to Konan. He leaned over to Konan and poked her baby bump. She jumped up from the couch.

"Tobi! What do you think you're doing? Don't poke my stomach! If you do that again, I'm going to get Pain out here and he'll almighty push you all the way to the Leaf Village!" she yelled. Immediately after, realizing what she'd done, she felt horrible. She had never done that before. She was never like that. She was always such a calm person. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, I'm... so sorry, Tobi. I'm sorry." she said, "Tobi, I didn't mean it." Tobi was silent. Tears began to form in Konan's eyes.

"Tobi, I'm so sorry. I was so mean to you." she said as the tears began to run down her cheeks.

"It's okay." Tobi said in his typical happy go lucky voice.

"It's alright, Konan. He's not mad at you." Amaya said, putting her hand on the shoulder of the woman she had always looked up to.

"Yeah, it's okay. He forgives you." Rin said, putting her hand on Konan's other shoulder, "Tobi doesn't get mad at people. Right, Tobi?"

"Right." Tobi said, happily.

"See?" Rin said, smiling gently. Konan wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, guys. I must look like such a big moron." she said.

"No. It's expected. It's just your hormones." Rin said.

"Just what I'd expect a medical ninja to say." Konan said, slightly grinning. Rin and Amaya laughed a little. At that moment, they heard footsteps, someone entering the hideout, catching their attention. A few moments later, entering the room was Suzu Himura and Kazumi Kurosawa. They had been far away on a mission for about 5 months.

"Well, will you look at this, hm." Deidara said.

"Yeah, hello to you, too." Kazumi said, sarcastically.

"You guys are back!" Tobi said happily. Itachi smiled, very slightly, but it was there. Something he did next to never, but he would at times, mostly only for Kazumi. He had seemed even more down since she had been gone, if that was even possible. He stood and walked over to her. She practically jumped into his arms.

"Itachi!" she said, hugging him, "I missed you." Itachi said nothing, keeping his cool facade, but hugged her tightly, showing that he missed her as much as she missed him. Sasori abandoned the game he was playing with Deidara and walked over to greet Suzu.

"Hey! Sasori my man!" Deidara complained at being ditched.

"Good to see you again." Sasori said, putting his hand on Suzu's cheek.

"Sasori." she said, hugging him. He looked slightly annoyed, but also slightly glad as well.

"Did you guys find what you were looking for?" Kin asked.

"Don't you mean, what our leader was looking for?" Kazumi said.

"Yeah, what the Leader wanted you to find." Kin said.

"Not really." Suzu said, "We did buy him a present, though."

"Yeah, mainly because we thought he wouldn't let us back in since we failed our mission." Kazumi said.

"Ah, so it's a bribe." Kin said, grinning.

"So, did we miss anything important while we were gone?" Suzu asked.

"Well, Amaya and Konan are pregnant." Rin said, smiling.

"You're kidding." Kazumi said.

"Nope." Rin answered. At that moment, Pain came out of his office, likely due to all the commotion.

"So, you two are back. Did you get what I wanted?" he asked.

"Sorry, boss. No luck." Kazumi said.

"But, we got you this." Suzu said, handing Pain the gift they bought him. Pain took it and retreated back into his office.

"So, how far along are you guys?" Suzu asked.

"About 3 months." Amaya answered.

"Both of you?" Kazumi said.

"Yeah, we pretty much got pregnant about the same time." Amaya said.

"I think I'm a few days farther along than her." Konan said.


	5. Chapter 5: Birth

Part 5

Birth

It was the day before Amaya's due date and 2 days after Konan's. Konan was fed up with it by this point. She just wanted the baby out. She had tried just about everything she could think of to try to induce labor, but to no avail. She had even threatened to take Kisame's sword and give herself a c-section. She told Pain that if that baby didn't come out soon, she was going to go the hospital in the nearest village and make them get it out somehow. Amaya was more anxious than anything else. The thought that her baby would be brought into this world the next day made her both nervous and excited at the same time.

"If this baby doesn't come out of me, I'm going to go to the nearest hospital and not leaving until they get it out." Konan said.

"Maybe it's stuck." Tobi said, earning a laugh from the group (except Konan and Deidara).

"It can't get stuck, you idiot, hm." Deidara said.

"Deidara, leave him alone. Don't be so mean to him." Kazumi said. She was laying with her head resting on Itachi's lap.

"No. He's an idiot, hm."

"Hidan, put your hand on my stomach for a minute." Amaya said. Hidan did as she said. After a about a minute or so, he felt a kick. He grinned from ear to ear, and Amaya grinned her pointy toothed smile.

"Strong, just like it's dad and mom." Hidan said.

"Feisty like them, too." Suzu said.

"You mean annoying, just like it's father. Wonderful." Kakuzu said.

"Shut the hell up, Kakuzu." Hidan said.

"Can I feel the baby, too?" Tobi asked, excitedly. Amaya laughed.

"Sure, Tobi. Put your hand here." she told him. Tobi did.

"Whoa!" he said as he felt a kick. Amaya laughed.

"Hey, you know, Itachi, Amaya and Konan beat us to it. We better get working harder if we want to restore your clan." Kazumi joked, earning a laugh from everyone. Everyone except Amaya, that is. She sat there with an odd look on her face.

"Amaya. Babe, what's the matter?" Hidan asked.

"My... my water just broke. I'm... I'm having the baby." Amaya said, clutching her abdomen.

"What? What? The baby? Now? But, but, it wasn't due yet." Hidan said.

"Well, tell that to it. Because it's coming right now." Amaya said, groaning and doubling over.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Suzu said.

"Get her to a hospital? How the hell do you think we're going to get her to a hospital?" Hidan snapped, putting his hand on Amaya's back to comfort her.

"Rin, you're a medical ninja. Do you know how to deliver a baby?" Kin asked. Rin nodded.

"Yeah." she said, "But, I've never done it before."

"It doesn't look like you're going to have much of a choice." Kazumi said.

"Okay. Let's get her to the infirmary." Rin said. Hidan and Kisame walked Amaya to the infirmary followed by Rin. Hidan and Rin got Amaya into the bed in the infirmary, and Kisame stood outside the doors.

"Hidan," Amaya said, grabbing Hidan's hand, "I'm scared."

"It's okay. I'm right here, Amaya. I'm not going anywhere." Hidan said, leaning in close to her.

"It's okay, Amaya. Women have babies every day, and are just fine." Rin assured her.  
After hours of labor

It was done. Amaya could hear the baby crying, and she was exhausted, curious, and a bit nervous, all at once. She wanted to just close her eyes and rest as her whole body was weak and achy. But, more than that, she wanted to see her baby, and especially know if it was okay.

"My baby, Rin. Can I see my baby?" Amaya pleaded.

"Of course." Rin said, "She's really cute." Rin wrapped the baby in a blanket and walked around to Amaya and Hidan. She placed the still crying baby in Amaya's arms, a gorgeous silver haired baby girl, much resembling her father. The sight of the baby and finally being able to hold her after 9 months, was breathtaking. Hidan looked at the baby, grinning widely. The baby girl quieted and opened her big, crimson eyes, much like those of her mother's.

"Oh Jashin, she's beautiful." Hidan said, still staring at his baby daughter. Then, he looked at Amaya and said, "Just like you." Amaya smiled.

"She looks a lot like you." she said.

"She's got your gorgeous eyes." Hidan said. The baby girl blinked her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"She's perfect. She's a blessing from Lord Jashin. She'll make a great Jashinist." Hidan said.

"She is a blessing." Amaya said.

"Hey, what are you guys going to name her?" Rin asked. Amaya and Hidan looked at each other for a moment, then at their baby daughter.

"Rie." Amaya said.

"Rie?" Hidan said.

"Rie. It means 'valued blessing'." Amaya said.

"Rie. Yeah. Perfect. She's a valued blessing from Lord Jashin." Hidan said, smiling. Rin smiled at them.

"Rie? Blessing? Oh, you Jashinists." she said, "Hey, by the way, I'm sure the others are worried, or at least curious. Is it alright if I let them in?" Amaya and Hidan both nodded. Rin went over to the door and opened it. The first one in was Kisame. He stared at the new family for a minute before walking over to them.

"Kisame." Amaya said, smiling her sharp-toothed smile.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you doing?" Kisame asked.

"I'm good. Tired, but good." Amaya said. Kisame looked down at the baby she was holding in her arms.

"Her name is Rie. It means 'valued blessing'. She's a blessing." Amaya told him. Then, a still very pregnant Konan walked in.

"Well, look at this. How are you feeling, Amaya?" she asked, as she walked over to them.

"Tired. Good, though." Amaya answered, smiling at Konan, "But, I should be asking you. How are you feeling?" Konan smiled slightly.

"Frustrated. But, other than that, good." she said. She looked down at the baby girl in Amaya's arms.

"Her name is Rie. It means 'valued blessing'." Amaya told her.

"She's a blessing from Lord Jashin." Hidan chimed in.

Ignoring Hidan, Konan said, "She's a very beautiful baby, Amaya."

"Hey, babe, why don't you go to bed and rest. I'll take the baby for a while." Hidan said.

"Are you sure?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah, I can handle keeping an eye on my daughter for a while." he said, smiling. Kisame helped Amaya, who was still weak, stand and walk down the hall to her room, and everyone else went back out into the main area of the hideout, Hidan holding his baby daughter.

"Oh, look at this." Kin remarked.

"The poor child looks like her father." Kakuzu commented.

"Where's Amaya?" Kazumi asked.

"Is she okay?" Suzu asked.

"Yeah. She's in her room resting." Rin said.

"Baby!" Tobi said, excitedly, running over to Hidan and his new baby daughter. Kisame came from down the hall into the main area of the hideout.

"So, what did you guys name her?" Kazumi asked. It was like she hadn't moved the whole time. She was still laying with her head on Itachi's lap, either she still was, or she was again.

"Her name is Rie. It means 'valued blessing'. She's a blessing from Lord Jashin." Hidan said.

"Oh boy, hm." Deidara said. Pain looked Hidan and the baby over.

"She is an attractive baby, for being your spawn." he said.

"Hey!" Hidan said. Rie opened her crimson eyes, blinking them tiredly up at her father. She reached up at him and smiled. Hidan smiled back down at his daughter.

Later that night

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep, well, everyone except Sasori who didn't sleep at all. Konan woke to an odd sensation. Sitting up and looking around for a moment, she realized what was going on. She looked beside her at Pain, sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up, but she knew she couldn't do this without him. She shook him awake gently.  
"Pain. Pain, wake up." she said. He stirred and rolled over.

"Konan, what is it?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Pain, I... I think my water broke. The baby is coming." she said. It took him a short moment to grasp what she had just told him.

"Konan, come on. We have to get you to the infirmary now." he said, grabbing her arm. She doubled over.

"I... I don't know if I can make it." she said. Their room was a long way down the hall from the infirmary.

"Wait here for just one second. I'll be right back. I promise." he told her. He stood up and walked down the hall to Deidara & Rin's room. Pain knocked on the door. Deidara groaned.

"Rin, don't answer that door, hm." Deidara said, wrapping his arm around Rin.

"Deidara, it could be important. People don't just go knocking on other people's doors at night just for the fun of it or the randomness of it." Rin said, removing Deidara's arm and going to answer the door. She opened it to find Pain standing out in the hallway, shirtless.

"Sir?" Rin said.

"Rin, I need you to help Konan. She's having her baby." he told her.

"Got it. Where is she?" Rin said, throwing on a robe and following Pain down the hall.

"In our room." Pain answered, leading her down the hall. They got to the room to find Konan laying on the bed, screaming in pain.

"Konan." Rin said, approaching her. Konan grabbed Pain's hand.

"Pain." she said, "Please, stay with me."  
"Everything will be alright." he assured her.

After hours of labor

It was over. The sound of the crying baby made Konan feel relieved that the baby was finally born, she was exhausted, but she wanted to see her baby so badly. She at least needed to know if it was okay. She was so exhausted. Her body was so weak, but she wanted to see her baby.

"He's adorable." Rin said as she wrapped the baby in a blanket.

"I want to see him. Can I hold him?" Konan said.

"Of course. You're his mother." Rin said, smiling as she walked around to Konan and Pain, and placing the baby in Konan's arms.

"He's beautiful." Konan said, staring at the orange haired baby boy, who looked very much like his father, in her arms. Pain looked at the baby, his face still firm, yet a faint smile crossed his lips, a proud smile. The baby opened his orange eyes and blinked up at his parents. He was silent for a moment before he drifted off to sleep.

"He needs a name." Pain said.

"He does." Konan said, smiling a little.

"Yuu." Konan finally said. Pain looked at her as if waiting for an explanation.

"Yuu. It means 'higher' or 'superior'. He is the son of a god and an angel after all." she said. A grin came across Pain's face.

"Yuu." he said, "It's perfect, just as he is."

The next day

All of the Akatsuki were sitting in the main area of the hideout when Pain and Konan came downstairs the next morning, Konan holding their new baby boy in her arms.

"Well, look who was sneaky, went off and had a baby in the middle of the night without anybody knowing." teased Amaya, who was sitting, holding her baby in her arms.

"Baby! Yay!" Tobi said, running over to Konan, Pain, and the baby.

"So, what's his name?" asked Suzu, who was sitting against Sasori, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yuu. It means 'higher' or 'superior'." Konan told them

"Oh boy." Hidan said, rolling his eyes.

"He is a cute little thing." Amaya said.

"Thank you, Amaya." Konan said, ignoring Hidan.

"Funny, I really didn't think our leader would want kids running around here, hm." Deidara said.

"These children will ensure the future of the Akatsuki." Pain said.


End file.
